to mark metal objects, e.g. by micropercussion using a pin that is driven with reciprocating motion in translation and that strikes the surface for marking so as to form a substantially dot-shaped impact. That appliance also includes a device for moving the marker member so as to move it in two crossed directions in a two-dimensional marking zone or window.
In the state of the art, there are several variant proposals for making marker appliances. For example, patent FR 2 256 833 describes an appliance including a device for moving the marker member, both in translation and in turning about an axis parallel to the translation direction. That appliance has a grip handle making it portable and constituting a solution that provides great flexibility in use, while making it possible to adapt to parts that are difficult to access.
In the state of the art, marker appliances are also known having certain models that include a screen enabling the marking that is to be made to be displayed.
In practical use of such portable marker appliances, it is found that they are not ergonomic insofar as they are not adapted to the operator's conditions of use.
Specifically, those appliances are often bulky, and do not enable the two-dimensional marking zone of the appliance to be viewed. This leads to a lack of accuracy in the marking performed in that way. Furthermore, with portable appliances that do not include a display screen, the operator cannot verify easily, prior to the marking operation, that the marking that is going to be made corresponds to the marking that is desired. With a portable appliance having a display screen, the operator is often obliged to disengage the marker member from the surface in order to verify on the screen that the marking it is going to make corresponds to the desired marking. Furthermore, there is frequently difficulty in ensuring that the appliance is pressing correctly against the surface for marking, in particular because of the architecture of the housing. Finally, without having recourse to complex mechanisms, such marker appliances are not adapted to providing an option of adjusting the impact force as a function of the material constituting the surface that is to be marked.